Sasuhina Me quiero robar a la novia
by mayrasasuhina
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic y es inspirado en una de mis películas favoritas agregándole un poco de otras..pero con mi pareja favorita sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

_HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS..._

_Era tarde, las cerca de la am pero al ser una gran fiesta en la universidad de Konoha la mayoría de los estudiantes disfrutaban bailando y conviviendo entre amigos._

_Entre ellos se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, un chico bastante atractivo, que a simple vista era el galán de la escuela, prácticamente tenia a cualquier mujer que quisiera o eso pensaba él._

_Pasaba entre los pasillos captando las miradas de algunas chicas, no era raro para él, checo el papel en su mano donde tenía escrito el nombre y la el numero de habitación de la *afortunada de esa noche*, siguió buscando por todo el pasillo del edificio de señoritas de la escuela y por fin dio con la habitación_

_-Bingo..- Se digo así miso con media sonrisa - ahora... donde dijo que estaría la llave?...- busco sobre la madera de la puerta- genial..- la había encontrado, se apresuro a abrir la puerta- creo que llego la hora de la acción..-_

_Se adentro en la habitación pero se sorprendió estaba todo apagado, pero por su excelente vista el podía distinguir la cama y una persona ya acostada, así que fue caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa_

_Cuando llego a la cama se recostó abrazando a la chica en frente de el- porque te acostaste tan temprano ¿ee? ¿no me esperarías?- dijo en tono de burla para hacerle saber a ella que ya había llegado_

_La chica volteo a verle y un gran sonrojo se hiso presente en su rostro para después pegar un grito, sin pensarlo dos veces agarro un frasco que estaba junto a su cama y lo roció al chico que había invadido su intimidad._

_Sasuke obviamente se sorprendió, no era la chica que él esperaba, era obvio, pero mas fue su sorpresa al notar lo rápida que fue en agarrar el frasco y rociarle algo en los ojos._

_-No no no, espera!- decía Sasuke mientras la chica le seguía rociando - ahhh... mis ojos!-se estaba retorciendo del dolor- dios..._

_La chica, mientras él se encontraba en el piso, trato de llamar a alguna autoridad del edificio pero al ver que el chico estaba verdaderamente mal se acerco_

_-Donde está Ino?- Pregunto el aun con mucho dolor_

_-C-como entro usted a-aquí?!_

_-Ella me dejo entrar.. me dijo donde estaría la llave- dijo fastidiado y con dolor_

_-¿N-No le dijo que e-estaría aquí su compañera de c-cuarto?!_

_-Dijo que estarías en la biblioteca porque eres una nerd..o ñoña?- dijo frotándose los ojos_

_-N-No soy una nerd!- dijo ella golpeándolo en la cara con su almohada_

_-¿Oye que te pasa?! ¿qué me pusiste en los ojos? ¿pimienta?_

_-E-En realidad es mi perfume...-Dijo con un gran sonrojo en el rostro...-Déjeme ayudarlo..- dijo la chica sujetando su hombro_

_-Solo llévame al lavabo- estaba irritado y enojado pero que podía hacer? _

_La chica obedeció y lo llevo al lavabo de su habitación prendiendo las luces_

_-Ahhh.. de ahora en adelante me cuidare de con quién me meto a la cama- dijo remojando sus ojos en agua_

_La chica a su lado se sonrojo- p-pues yo pienso que eso l-le caería muy bien en su s-situación..- dijo en tono de burla_

_-Disculpa?..bueno si..supongo..aunque no estás nada mal..- Dijo en tono seductor para ver como la chica se sonrojaba de nuevo- tal vez no fue un error y fue el destino_

_-Disculpe pero sé todo sobre usted..conozco su jueguito..- dio la chica en tono serio_

_-Ahh enserio?- alzo la ceja_

_-S-si, usted ya casi se gradúa y seduce a las menores.. usted ha dormido con la mitad de mi piso_

_-Bueno... la mitad de tu piso son mujeres_

_La chica se sonrojo de sobre manera- En fin.. también dicen que es campeón en lucha.. aunque la verdad lo dudo_

_-Bueno, eso es cierto, ¿quieres ir a mi habitación y ver mis trofeos?- Dijo con media sonrisa _

_-¿U-Usted está tratando de s-seducirme?- dijo con mirada enojada_

_-Emmm..no, solo quiero ver tu reacción...- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿m-mi reacción?- ella sabía que se sonrojaba con facilidad.. ¿ se refería a eso?_

_-Sí, tu cara de perro- Dijo sentándose en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación_

_-Esta diciéndome perro?- Se sentó a su lado_

_-No, pero tengo una teoría- la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa_

_-...Y -Y C-CUAL ES?- se había sonrojado de nuevo_

_-Cuando a una mujer le atrae un hombre se le nota, es como en el póker, es la misma mirada que tiene un perro antes de que coma _

_La mujer lo miro con los ojos perplejos, no se esperaba eso.._

_-Usted es muy ofensivo.. y está loco- dijo volteando a otra parte de la habitación_

_-No, solo soy honesto, la honestidad es la mejor política- dijo tomando del café que estaba en la mesa_

_-Ok.. quiere que sea honesta con usted?_

_-Claro- sonrió de medio lado_

_-Soy buena en las bellas artes y en la medicina_

_-ah sí?_

_-Sí, Su nariz se inclina hacia bajo en la punta, lo que se acentúa por su labio superior delgado y sus ojos están muy separados, lo cual debería ayudar a ajustar su nariz.. también es imposible que no suba mucho de categoría en las luchas ya que por su peso dudo que lo aceptarían en las grandes divisiones y siento pena por usted ya que se valora atreves de ese ego insaciable y ese deporte sexual de acostarse con chicas atrevidas- se levanto del sofá dispuesta a irse de su recamara pero antes volteo la cabeza y dijo- yo jamás tendría sexo con alguien como usted_

_Y salió de la recamara... Sasuke estaba impactado jamás le habían dicho algo como eso.. fue honesto, debería de haberse molestado, de haberla mandado al diablo ¿no? pero sin embargo estaba feliz, jamás alguien había sido honesto con el así._

_Salió de la recamara y la vio, caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo y fue hasta ella_

_-hey! ven acá!_

_la chica volteo la vista y se sorprendió al ver al mismo chico que acababa de enfrentar_

_-Oye, me encanto lo que dijiste- dijo el moreno _

_-Q-Que cosa?- Definitivamente no se esperaba eso.. pensó que estaría molesto_

_-Tu honestidad- Vio que se sonrojaba y sonrió- Eso fue casi mejor que tener sexo sin llanto- lo decía de broma _

_La chica aumento su sonrojo instantáneamente- de hecho me siento muy bien..- dijo sonriéndole con dulzura_

_-Nadie había sido tan honesto conmigo..-Dijo mirando hacia otra dirección_

_-S-Se llama amigo._

_-Soy Sasuke Uchiha por cierto_

_-H-Hinata Hyuga..-Dijo con un sonrojo- amm.. bueno creo que será mejor regresar a mi habitación..Adiós_

_-Emm.. Adiós- tomo su mano y la beso seductoramente para que la chica se sonrojara, por alguna razón ya le gustaba ver esos sonrojos_

_La chica se sonrojo pero sabia su juego y no le permitiría jugar con ella- este.. Uchiha-san le sudan las manos..- aparto su mano de la suya_

_-Ah.. oye tu camisón es transparente- Dijo mirando su pecho_

_Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera y se fue corriendo, Sasuke se quedo con una gran sonrisa, fue más divertido que haber estado con una de sus fans y con la misma sonrisa se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar, ya tenía una amiga que lo hacía sentir feliz.. _

_Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó algo sonrojada al recordar la noche anterior..¿en verdad le había dicho todo eso a un chico?..No me lo esperaba ..pero fue muy raro estar con él.. en fin ...tenía que hacer sus propias cosas y dejar eso a un lado, después de todo ¿cuando se volverían a ver? es posible que nunca, así que decidió pararse y darse un baño, era sábado así que no había mucho que hacer solo salir con sus amigos Kiba y Shino como cada fin de semana, preparo sus cosas y peino de media coleta dispuesta a irse._

_Fue hasta la planta baja y abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa al encontrarse con el joven que había conocido la noche anterior_

_ *sigue caminando* pensó para sí misma * seguramente viene por otra de sus chicas.. tu solo sigue caminando*_

_De repente sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y volteo para encontrarse con el rostro del joven que estaba evitando_

_-¿Qué? ¿acaso me ignorarás hoy? pensé que ya éramos amigos Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca_

_\- este..yo..amm.. lo siento.. e-está esperando a alguien?_

_-Es algo..obvio no?- vio su cara y sonrió al ver como no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando- te estaba esperando a ti Hinata_

_-¿A-A mi?¿P-porque? _

_-No se...es sábado y pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar juntos_

_-Es que yo..ya tengo planes con unos amigos Uchiha-san- dijo señalando a sus amigos que de hecho ya la estaban esperando en su auto como siempre_

_-Pues muy fácil.. los cancelaras_

_-Eee? pero..- se sonrojo- No_

_El se sorprendió ante la respuesta ¿ lo estaba rechazando? ni siquiera se imaginaba cuantas chicas se morían por estar en su lugar y ella simplemente dijo no..diablos.. esa chica si que era diferente_

_-Vamos Hinata no es una cita o algo si.. - dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Tal vez otro día Uchiha-san, en el que no tenga planes- dijo mientras se alejaba al auto donde la estaban esperando_

_Sasuke sintió que su ego caía y sonrió de lado - ja! no te será tan fácil zafarte Hyuga.. yo vine hoy por ti y desayunaras conmigo- inmediatamente corrió al automóvil que ya estaba en movimiento poniéndose junto a la ventana donde estaba Hinata_

_Esta solo lo vio con sorpresa y alzo la ceja- U-Uchiha-san?_

_-QUIERES DESAYUNAR CONMIGO?-gritaba el joven que estaba corriendo junto al carro_

_-U-Uchiha-san ya le d-dije que será otro día!_

_-ME HARAS HACER UNA IDIOTEZ..._

_-Hinata ¿quién es él?- pregunto Kiba_

_-E-Es solo.. un compañero..le respondió al joven - No cambiare de opinión Uchiha-san- grito Hinata por la ventana, le daba algo de remordimiento pero ella conocía a ese chico, solo quería alimentar su orgullo_

_-MUEVETE!- grito el Uchiha_

_-Q-QUE? _

_-QUE TE MUEVAS!_

_Hinata se aparto de la ventana inmediatamente y en un movimiento rápido Sasuke ya se encontraba dentro del auto a su lado, esta se sonrojo como un tomate en un instante y este solo sonrió victorioso_

_-Oye!- grito Kiba- Estas loco? ¿por qué hiciste algo así?¿Quién eres?_

_El sonrió de medio lado diciendo- lo hice porque ella no me dejo elección, solo quiero que valla a desayunar conmigo pero se niega y soy Sasuke Uchiha un amigo intimo de Hinata_

_-Hinata...- la miro sonrojada- ella no saldrá contigo a ningún lado_

_-Eso lo tiene que decir ella no lo crees?- dijo mirando a la mencionada_

_-E-Este.. yo..- * ¿qué hago?*- perdón Kiba pero iré con el..._

_Kiba se quedo con la boca abierta.. ¿había escuchado bien?.. era la decisión de su amiga así que no tenia opción_

_-ahh.. UNA COSA MAS HINATA..No me llames Uchiha-san.. solo dime Sasuke_

_Pov Hinata_

_Aun no puedo creer lo que paso esta mañana. . Aquí estoy con el joven Sasuke Uchiha, un chico que para muchas es un dios, puede que sea atractivo a simple vista pero me parece alguien extraño y más por el alboroto que acaba de hacer frente a Kiba... Seguramente llegare y tendré que explicarle lo que paso... pero fuera de eso me estoy divirtiendo hablando con Sasuke, se ve a simple vista que no pretende "coquetear o ligar" como dicen algunos, no, el simplemente está siendo natural conmigo platicando...aunque no veo que sonría..._

_Fin Pov. Hinata_

_Pov Sasuke_

_Ni yo mismo creo lo que acabo de hacer por esta chica, pero al verla con ese tal amigo suyo me molesto...ahora veo que es una persona interesante, al menos ella no me ha acosado o a intentado algo conmigo, veo que fue sincera anoche.. Tal vez no todas las chicas son iguales..Ahora estoy platicando con ella muy sinceramente, tal vez estoy hablando de más con ella... Pero se siente bien.. Solo había logrado hablar así con mi hermano y con Naruto ( mi mejor amigo) ahora mismo me siento en paz.._

_Fin Pov Sasuke_

_-D-Disculpa Uchiha-san...-quería preguntar porque la había traído a ese lugar pero fue interrumpida por el moreno_

_-Ya te dije que me digas Sasuke- dijo en tono molesto desviando la mirada_

_-¿Sasuke-san? - pregunto con su típico sonrojo_

_-Solo Sasuke -Aclaro de nuevo... Le molestaba tener que repetir las cosas-_

_-¿S-Sasuke-kun?-dijo con un poco de miedo y vergüenza_

_-¿no entiendes que solo Sasuke?- dijo clavándole una mirada muy propia de el cuándo se molestaba o desesperaba- Odio tener que repetir las cosas_

_-e..e..este.. Perdón Sasuke ..es solo que .. No esperaba que ..- No sabía qué hacer o decir estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, parecía una pequeña niña frente a ese chico- ¿Por qué me trajo a este restaurante? -cambio drásticamente de tema esperando que no se diera cuenta_

_-Hmp ..¿sueles cambiar así de tema siempre?-le parecía curioso él como la chica cambio de tema _

_\- ¿Y usted siempre corrige a las personas? ¿También resalta sus defectos o errores no?- lo encaró no quería que él se sintiera mejor que ella_

_El la miro unos segundos con sorpresa, ella tomo su café y empezó a tomarlo_

_-Bueno...si no mal recuerdo Hinata, tu lo hiciste igual anoche conmigo ¿no? Diciéndome mis defectos y resaltando que me acostaba con todas las chicas_

_Está de la sorpresa escupió el café y limpio su ropa diciendo en tono bajito- perdón. .- bajando la mirada_

_-Oye...- dijo Sasuke en tono molesto_

_-ee?- subió un poco su mirada y vio a un Uchiha bastante molesto frente a ella-Etto... ¿por qué está molesto?_

_-¿qué porqué? -le respondió- por si no lo has notado, el café que escupiste de tu linda boca también me mancho a mi _

_Hinata vio las manchas por toda su camisa y su piel se puso tan roja como un tomate- Etto... Perdóname..no ..no volverá a pasar_

_-ohh pero claro que no volverá a pasar- dijo poniéndose de pie _

_Hinata abrió los ojos por sorpresa ¿la dejaría ahí? No pensó que se molestaría tanto, pero él le extendió la mano en señal de que lo acompañará, ella asintió con una gran sonrisa y siguieron su camino paseando por las calles de la ciudad, platicando de las cosas que querían estudiar, de sus familiares, amigos, la música que disfrutaban.. Hasta que llegaron a un parque con una hermosa fuente justo en medio de unos árboles de cerezos, era hermoso y no había mucha gente, solo algunos enamorados caminando de las manos, por un momento Hinata se quedo pensando frente a la fuente viendo a las parejas pasar frente a ellos._

_Hasta que...splash! la habían mojado con toda la intención, volteo algo molesta para ver y encarar a la persona que la había mojado y era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha sonriendo demedio lado, una sonrisa divertida mientras ella se encontraba mojada._

_-Dulce venganza- dijo sonriendo con malicia_

_Hinata se acerco a la fuente con la cara triste y se sentó, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido, esperaba un berrinche o algún grito de niña, sin embargo no recibió nada y fue a sentarse junto a ella a orillas de la fuente_

_\- ..yo..creo que me pase- dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y agachándose un poco para ver su cara... pero se sorprendió al ver.. ¿ una sonrisa?_

_Hinata tomo esa oportunidad, lo agarro del pie más cercano y lo empujo a la fuente metiéndolo por completo_

_\- creo que usted tiene razón - dijo sonriendo de medio lado- la venganza es dulce_

_Este aun se encontraba en shock dentro de la fuente, las parejas del parque votaron a verlo con sorpresa preguntando *¿estará bien?¿ Lo habrán terminado?*_

_Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y salió de la fuente- con que así será Hyuga..._

_Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿le dijo Hyuga? Vio su rostro y parecía una fiera viendo a su próxima presa, Hinata se tenso por un momento observando bien al azabache, hubo unos momentos de silencio cuando de repente Sasuke dijo_

_-Más vale que corras-_

_Y casi como si Hinata hubiera esperado la indicación, empezó a correr, para su mala suerte esté no tardo en alcanzarla y al cargo como a un saco o costal sobre su hombro_

_-B-bájame!- gritaba y pataleaba cual niña chiquita con un gran sonrojo en su cara al notar que todos los miraban_

_-¿en serio quieres que te baje Hyuga? _

_\- s-si! Bájame ahora por favor! _

_-Está bien. ..si es lo que quieres te bajaré- la bajo lentamente y la puso frente a el_

_Está solo se quedo mirando con un poco de miedo, ella tomo la manga a su compañero, el cual alzó su mano libre y con un pequeño movimiento le dio un suave golpe en la frente, dejando que esta por inercia se hiciera un paso para atrás y dejando que los dos cayeran a la fuente_

_Por unos momentos solo hubo un silencio, ambos con la ropa manchada, mojada, Sasuke sin un zapato, ella sin un pendiente y aun sentados en medio de la fuente...ella examino la situación y simplemente no pudo más... y estallo en risas, estaba riendo tanto que hasta le dolió el estomago pero de repente por un segundo creyó escuchar que alguien más reía y volteo a ver a su compañero, se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke estaba riendo con ella, si, Sasuke Uchiha estaba riendo * se ve lindo sonriendo*se dijo a si misma * seguramente no es tan mala persona*_

_.. ¿quién diría que no sería la última vez que se juntarían a desayunar esos dos? a decir verdad, después de ese día Sasuke y Hinata se hicieron muy amigos, se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común y que sus personalidades se llevaban bien. Se volvieron los mejores amigos, diario desayunar en aquel restaurante, al principio Hinata pensaba * ¿porque siempre aquí?* pero una vez que conoció bien a Sasuke se dio cuenta de que adoraba los tomates y en este restaurante tenían demasiadas comidas que llevaban tomates (era lógico después de todo), se sentía cómoda con Sasuke y más cuando este siempre recibía la comida con la cara de un niño cuando le dan un juguete, eso hacía que ella sonriera diario.. Mientras, Sasuke Igual se sentía cómodo.. ¿y cómo no estarlo? después de todo ella nunca hacia comentarios como ¨¿otra vez aquí? llévame a este lugar.. ¿me queda esto?.. odio los tomates¨ definitivamente era diferente y eso le agradaba._


	2. Chapter 2

ACTUALMENTE

Son las 10 am y Sasuke Uchiha apenas despierta de un gran sueño, ve a ambos lados y se encuentra con una pelirroja *ahora dónde estoy?* se dice a sí mismo y ve la nota que el mismo dejo en su pantalón que decía: se llama Karin, estas en su departamento, no olvides ir por Hinata a su trabajo para desayunar a las 11

*Mierda ya es tarde..*Se levanto de la cama vistiéndose rápido para no llegar tarde

-SASUKE-KUN...-Decía la pelirroja medio dormida- No te vayas esta vez..

-HMP..- fue su única respuesta

-Siempre tan frio..pero dime.. ¿qué harás esta noche?- dijo en tono seductor para atraer su atención

-Hmp.. no repito la dosis

-Eso no hicimos anoche

-Hmp eso fue diferente.. repetir la dosis es salir con la misma chica dos noches y sabes que no lo hago- dijo mirándola indiferente

-No podrías romper esa regla por mi?- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda

-HMP No.. yo no hago eso- dijo poniéndose la ultima prenda para irse- es una regla que tengo- le lanzo una mirada fría- pero te veo la próxima semana

Y así salió de aquel departamento

*HMP me hiso retrasarme...ya son las 11:10, espero que Hinata siga ahí*

Al fin llego y se encontró con Hinata la cual le sonrió dulcemente al verlo llegar - Sasuke pensé que no vendrías..

-Me retrase un poco con una chica

-Tú siempre el mismo- dijo dándole una sonrisa de burla, ella conocía muy bien a su amigo..

-Bueno al menos en mi trabajo no me conocen como la ultima virgen

-Sasuke!- dijo sonrojándose por completo

-Es cierto! más de la mitad de ese edificio te quieren en su cama

-SASUKE! VAMONOS YA!

-Ja! ... tu siempre tan retacada Hinata..- dijo acariciándola en la cabeza como a un cachorro

El condujo hacia el restaurante de siempre y al entrar Sasuke choco contra una chica rubia cursando miradas que Hinata ya conocía bien, pero no dio importancia como siempre y se sentó en su mesa * siempre se sentaban ahí* y ordenaron lo de siempre

-Quiero un capuchino grande-Dijo Sasuke, miro a Hinata e impidió que esta hablara - ooh ..déjame adivinar - dijo -y ...un descafeinado triple grande con leche, extra caliente de caramelo con crema batida...extra caramelo y solo llene el 70% del vaso

Hinata solo sonrió asintiendo para que el camarero fuera por sus cafés

-Gracias Sasuke, se ve que me conoces bien..

-Es muy fácil.. de hecho también ordenare por ti ..te parece?

Esta solo asintió al ver como el camarero volvía con sus cafés para tomar su orden

el camarero dejo los vasos de café con torpeza haciendo que Hinata sonriera y este se sonrojara

-HMP..Queremos un rollo al vapor, las escalopas rellenas al vapor y los vegetales con camarones al vapor- dijo molesto mientras el chico solo asintió y fue por su orden

-Gracias Sasuke , aunque sabes que me encantan las cosas fritas o dulces pero siempre me cuidas- dijo sonrojándose

Volteo la vista a su vaso y sorprendentemente estaba el numero de una chica escrito en el collar de su vaso, ella solo se sonrojo y giro el collar para que su amigo lo notara

-Hmp ... ves? ni siquiera seduzco a alguien y me dejan sus números en todas partes..

-B-Bueno tal vez deberías cambiar tu táctica para seducir..

-Si, tal vez debería ser como Kiba no?- Dijo en tono de burla

-No seas como Kiba por favor- Se sonrojo de sobre manera

-Solo te sedujo una vez no?

-C-Cuando mi tío murió!

-Bueno la sensibilidad no es su fuerte- dijo en tono de burla

-Bueno..pero es un gran amigo

-see claro .. igual que tu ex no?- dijo algo curioso- me entere de que recibiste una carta de el

-Te enteraste? o husmeaste en mi correo?

-ambas para ser honesto- dijo entre risas

-Pues si recibí una carta

-¿Que decía? ¿qué te vayas a vivir con él y que te ama?- Hiso una pausa para recordar- ¿Ustedes rompieron hace como un año no?

-19 meses Sasuke..

-¿Los cuentas?!- dijo con cara de sorpresa

-No! pero.. -subió el sonrojo en la cara- eso decía en la carta

-Si claro Hina- dijo entre burlas- Pero yo ya adivine que querías ordenar.. te toca adivinar el postre que quiero

-Etto.. ¿una nieve de limón?-Dijo Hinata nerviosa, nunca era buena adivinando al principio, Sasuke negó con la cabeza-¿ m-muffin de naranja y moras?

-Hina.. no inventes- dijo sonriendo- concéntrate - burlándose- me decepcionas

-AHH.. Ya sé ..ya sé..- Dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza para pensar- ya lo tengo! brownie con queso crema!

-Es ...correcto- Contesto Sasuke sonriendo y ambos empezaron a reír

-Dime Sasuke.. que haremos el día de hoy?- Pregunto curiosa

-Pues, esperaba que me acompañaras a una boda

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa-¿La boda de Naruto-kun?-Lo había olvidado, Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sasuke y se casa con la mujer que siempre amo Sakura Haruno

-Sí, sabes que no me gustan los eventos de ese tipo pero es necesario, es mi mejor amigo- Dijo recordando las suplicas del rubio

-S-Sasuke.. la ultima vez terminamos borrachos los cuatro.. -Dijo Hinata recordando el ultimo evento al que habían asistido los cuatro- ¿p-porque no llevas a una de las mujeres con las que te acuestas?-

-Ya sabes..es una regla

-Ahh.. cierto *No bodas ni eventos familiares* ¿verdad? Da mala impresión-Dijo Hinata con tono de burla

-Exactamente y lo que menos necesito es alguien empalagoso a mi lado- puso cara de suplica por un momento- Por favor ..

Hinata se quedo pensando por un momento pero al ver la mirada de Sasuke no pudo negarse- Esta b-bien... pero que sea la última vez S-Sasuke

-Ja.. pues ...está bien, ya veré a quien convenceré la próxima vez

-¿Y-Y c-como se supone que debería ir v-vestida?- Pregunto con un gran sonrojo

-Hmp ... ponte el vestido turquesa que te regale en tu cumpleaños- Dijo sonriendo con malicia- Nunca te lo he visto puesto

-Ya lo he usado un par de veces.. pero no frente a ti..pero..Etto ..me da un poco de pena.. ¿y si no me veo tan linda como las chicas que irán?-Respondió cabizbaja

-Tú te vez hermosa siempre, no tienes que preocuparte por eso- Dijo viéndola a los ojos en tono serio

-Etto..Sasuke..graci..- Iba a agradecer pero fue interrumpida por el moreno

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos ahora para no llegar tarde a la dichosa fiesta

Algo dentro de Hinata se sintió estremecer y no pudo ocultar sus sonrojos clásicos, así que Sasuke decidió que era hora de prepararse para la dichosa fiesta y dejo a Hinata en su departamento para que se pudieran arreglar y preparar, este al llegar a su casa se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con el traje que le había mandado el rubio, debía reconocer que tenia estilo..era un smoking largo color negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, en definitiva el rubio sabia los gustos de su mejor amigo y dio gracias al cielo por no tener que vestir de forma radícula o graciosa porque eso no iba con Sasuke Uchiha, a él siempre le ha gustado ser más elegante y este día no era la excepción...era la boda de su mejor amigo y aunque no le gustaban mucho estas cosas se sintió feliz por su amigo. Y así Sasuke ya estaba listo y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo las llaves de su auto y fue por Hinata.

Mientras tanto Hinata hiso lo mismo, se preparo y se alisto para la boda, tal y como dijo Sasuke se puso el vestido turquesa, se peino de media coleta y aunque ella no usaba mucho maquillaje decidió ponerse un poco para verse linda.. por alguna razón pensaba en Sasuke.. será que ¿quería verse linda para él?..Hinata solo se sonrojaba y al escuchar el tono de llamada en su celular supo que Sasuke ya estaba afuera de su departamento, si ya era costumbre de Sasuke llamar para anunciarle su llegada y por eso mismo años atrás el mismo Sasuke le había pedido o mas bie EXIGIDO que pusiera un tono exclusivo para él, para que así bajara más rápido ya que le molestaba que lo hicieran esperar. Esta sonrió y bajo para encontrarse a Sasuke fuera de su puerta, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar cuando este se dirigió hacia su carro y le abrió la puerta diciendo *Vamos Hinata* Si, era como una orden, pero Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a tales acciones del Uchiha así que sin decir mas subió al carro para dirigirse a la boda

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la iglesia y al llegar podían notar al chico que se casaría ese día, se veía demasiado feliz pero muy nervioso y antes de avanzar Sasuke tomo del brazo a Hinata

-S-Sasuke..¿p-pasa algo?- Pregunto Hinata al mirar la cara de Sasuke

-¿Que se supone que se dice en esta situación?- Pregunto Sasuke en tono serio

Hinata se sorprendió al principio pero recordó que el Uchiha no era bueno con las palabras y solo le sonrió

-Pues..P-Pues..-Decía pensativa- ¿Estas feliz por él?

-Claro que sí, pero sabes bien que no se me da bien mostrar sentimientos- decía apartando su mirada

-Pues ..podrías decirle *Estoy feliz por ti amigo, que seas feliz*- Decía sonriéndole

Este no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia su amigo, el cual apenas lo vio, fue a abrasarlo, si estaba nervioso y eso Sasuke lo sintió en ese abraso, pero lo separo, lo tomo de los hombro y lo miro a los ojos diciendo

-Amigo estoy feliz por ti..-Hiso una pausa para mirar a Hinata quien estaba sonriendo y termino la frase- Espero que seas muy feliz

El rubio se quedo impresionado pero había notado la mirada hacia Hinata y solo sonrió..eran las palabras que quería escuchar de su amigo

-Hinata-chan! sí que has hecho cambiar a mi amigo- Dijo con su clásica sonrisa mirando a Hinata pero volvió su vista a Sasuke y dijo- Gracias teme - Y lo abraso de nuevo pero esta vez para decirle algo al oído- Si no la aprovechas ahora.. se ira Dobe ..y si tu no la haces tu esposa, me asegurare de encontrarle a alguien no tan amargado

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separo de su amigo- No seas idiota Naruto, ahora preocúpate por tu boda y no por mi - dijo empujándolo para adentro de la Iglesia

-JA! Ya verás que tengo razón! -Gritaba el rubio de forma energética

La boda transcurrió rápido y con las torpezas del rubio parecía divertida, así que cuando todo acabo en la iglesia, todos se dirigieron a el salón donde seria la fiesta en grande, Sasuke se negó a ir pero el rubio le suplico tanto que termino aceptando y Hinata solo reía por debajo al notar que su amigo no podía decirle que no al rubio.

En cuanto llegaron Sasuke y Hinata fueron al pequeño bar que se encontraba ahí y ordenaron una rebanada de pastel

-¿De qué es el tuyo Hinata?- Pregunto Sasuke viendo su pastel

-Etto..creo que..de limón- Dijo sonriendo y dándole una probada- ¿y el tuyo?

-De chocolate..pero ahora que lo pienso.. ¿porque ordene el de chocolate?-probo su pastel y aunque estaba bueno dijo- Creo que lo regresare y pediré el mismo que tu - Dijo clavándole su tenedor al pastel de Hinata y degustándolo

-Etto.. n-no no lo harás, tú tienes que ordenar el de chocolate para que yo lo coma- Dijo clavándole su tenedor al pastel de Sasuke y probándolo con una sonrisa

Ambos se sonrieron y siguieron comiendo su pastel, pero de un momento a otro la música cambio, se volvió lenta y romántica, Hinata miro la pista de baile, vio a muchas parejas bailando abrasados y sonrió instalando un sonrojo en su cara.. se veía tan romántico..*bailar con alguien*.. pensaba para sí misma, pero ella sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba bailar así que se dedico a mirar la pista de baile

Sasuke noto la mirada ilusionada de Hinata y sonrió, se veía muy tierna con un sonrojo en su rostro y volteo a ver lo que ella , pero se encontró con una de sus fanáticas buscándolo como loca

-Ohh mierda..-Dijo sin pensar agachando la cabeza

-¿P-Pasa a-algo?-Pregunto Hinata al ver a su amigo tratando de ocultarse

-Una de mis mas locas fanáticas esta aquí..-Decía tratando de ocultarse

-¿E-Enserio?¿d-donde?-Decía Hinata buscando a tal persona

-Es aquella de lentes..-Dijo Sasuke tratando de taparse la cara y vio que Hinata alzaba el cuello para poder ver a esa persona- No la veas! está loca.. está obsesionada conmigo..

Hinata lo miro con sorpresa incrédula, parecía que el Uchiha enserio le tenía pavor y sonrió bajito

Sasuke vio que esa persona se aproximaba y tomo a Hinata de la mano llevándola a la pista de baile diciendo *vamos a bailar*, Hinata en cambio se sorprendió ante la acción pero al voltear se dio cuenta de la situación y solo lo siguió a la pista de baile, cuando llegaron Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella

-Está loca..tiene una página de mi en internet * las cosas de *

Hinata no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y dijo con tono de burla- V-Vamos Sasuke! baila con ella, es muy linda!

-Hmp .. No te burles

-Hablo enserio! - No podía ocultar su risa le daba demasiadas ganar de reír al ver como su amigo la evitaba tanto

Por un momento Sasuke se perdió mirando la sonrisa de Hinata y no se percato de que la persona que estaba evitando ya estaba junto a ellos y esta pregunto- ¿QUIEN ES ESTA?- Mirando a Hinata como un bicho

-Hmp ... ella es mi novia- Jalo mas a Hinata hacia él, haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-¿Novia? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novia- Dijo mirando a Sasuke con rabia

-Por qué no te conozco y no tengo porque darte explicaciones- Dijo y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música

Hinata pensó un momento y se dijo a si misma *¿ Y si molesto un poco a Sasuke? Se la debía por molestarla diciéndole siempre *la ultima virgen*

-Etto..en realidad tenemos una relación abierta-Dijo Hinata a la fanática

-Enserio?- la fanática se acomodo los lentes y sonrió cual niña pequeña

Sasuke abrió los ojos con ganas de matar a Hinata, con la sonrisa que le había dedicado sabia que lo quería molestar pero no se lo permitiría

-En realidad..-Dijo mirando a Hinata queriendo decir *más vale que pares con esto*- De eso quería hablar contigo princesa..

La fanática abrió los ojos con represa -¿Princesa?- dijo mirando a Hinata con tristeza

-No quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tu -Dijo Sasuke con su típica cara de *Ya deja de jugar Hinata*

-Pe-pero.. no sé si estoy lista para este tipo de relación- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona- Conoces mis reglas..-Sasuke la apretó de la cintura y Hinata decidió parar su broma- E-Esta bien - Dijo sonrojada

La fanática estaba furiosa y solo dijo -Creo que tengo que empezar otro blog- Y salió dejando a Hinata y Sasuke bailando en medio de la pista

-Está loca- Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Hinata

-S-si- Hinata se recargo en el hombro se Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que aun estaban bailando y dejándose llevar solo siguió el ritmo de la música * pensé que a Sasuke no le gustaba bailar..* y se perdió mentalmente sonrojándose ante la situación

Sasuke siguió a su loca fanática con la mirada esperando que se fuera, y cuando así fue se separo de Hinata y dijo- Bien ya se fue..-Y se dirigió hacia sus asientos dejando a Hinata en shock..la vio para en medio de la pista y la jalo de la mano diciendo -¿ Nos vamos?- a lo cual esta salió de su shock y asintió

Sasuke y Hinata decidieron caminar un poco antes de regresar a sus casa y llegaron a un gran parque con una laguna en el centro con un puente para cursar, ambos siguieron caminando por el puente y se detuvieron justo en el centro, Sasuke se perdió en la vista ya que era muy hermosa, ya era algo tarde y el atardecer empezaba a ponerse, todo era silencio pero Hinata lo interrumpió

-Me divertí mucho en la boda- Dijo sonrojándose

-Si me la pase bien- Respondió Sasuke con media sonrisa

-Etto..Sasuke..En mi trabajo..

-¿paso algo?-Pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad

-Q-Quieren que visite E-Escocia para arreglar algunos problemas y traer algunos documentos..

-Es una gran oportunidad para ti ¿no?- volteo a verla

-S-Si.. -mantuvo su mirada en el agua

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? y¿ Cuando te vas?

-S-Seis meses- le respondió alzando su mirada para encontrase con la de el-Y-Y me voy en una s-semana

\- Ohh ..está bien- dijo y aparto su mirada

-E-Enserio?

Hinata solo miro a Sasuke con sorpresa.. no esperaba esa reacción tan *normal* pero de repente vio que Sasuke se puso sobre la pequeña barda del puente y se dio cuenta de que ..quería saltar!

-S-Sasuke! B-Baja de ahí por favor! - Grito Hinata tomándole de la mano y este volteo a verla con una sonrisa de broma

-Seis semanas! ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti?

Hinata vio que era una broma y sonrió -¿P-Por qué nunca tomas nada e-enserio? D-Deja de jugar y vámonos

-¿Te parece que no lo tomo enserio? - y bajo de ahí- Ja! hablo enserio ¿qué hare sin ti ? y empezando a caminar junto a ella solo la abraso por el hombro y empezaron a caminar

-Ya te las arreglaras sin mi Sasuke - Dijo sonriéndole


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era un nuevo día, pero Sasuke no paraba de pensar en el viaje de Hinata * ¿Y si algo le pasa? Es mucho tiempo..* se decía a si mismo pero sabía que era una buena oportunidad para Hinata y no quería hacerla sentí mal, así que no comentaría nada cuando la viera, mientras fue a sus entrenamientos de básquetbol con sus amigos, siempre lo hacía para distraerse un poco.

De repente un chico bastante gracioso se acerco a Sasuke, a simple vista se parecía a Naruto y le pregunto- ¿Puedo jugar?

Sasuke con algo de malicia respondió - no gracias ya tengo a un rubio que me estorba

Pero Naruto respondió- En realidad.. me iré antes, tengo que ver a Sakura para ir al teatro..

Sasuke rodo los ojos y dijo- Hmp dime algo -Dijo viendo a Shikamaru- .. ¿Qué crees que hiso Naruto cuando se quito las pelotas por una mujer?- A lo cual Shikamaru y Kiba rieron

-vamos chicos..el matrimonio no es tan malo!- Decía Naruto tratando de defenderse- Es verdad amigos! se están perdiendo de las mejores cosas de la vida.. la parte más importante de la vida!

-Lo dice un hombre cuya mujer no le deja ver pornografía, tiene que masturbarse viendo capítulos de lencería barata- Le respondió Kiba burlonamente

-Dije que de eso no íbamos a hablar!-Grito Naruto a Kiba- Eres soltero y has sido soltero desde .ESA CHICA! -pensaba Naruto en el nombre- amm.. no recuerdo su nombre ..Miku!..ella te voto por Sasuke y tu nunca lo superaste!

-Hmp eso es cierto- Dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

-No tienen idea de lo lindo que es tener a alguien que va a estar para ti siempre sin importar nada!-Grito Naruto a los tres chicos ahí presentes

Pero Shikamaru respondió- Y tú no sabes lo lindo que es dormir con una chica diferente todas las noches- Dijo señalando a Sasuke a lo cual este solo sonrió con arrogancia

Kiba se quedo pensando y dijo- oye Sasuke, ahora que lo pienso.. tú tienes lo mejor de los dos mundos..

-Hmp .. es cierto, me puedo acostar con quien quiera y salir con Hinata después, perfecta situación- Respondió

-Si..pero tal vez no para Hinata-Respondió Naruto

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Sasuke alzando la ceja

-Por favor Sasuke ella es mujer!

-Hmp eso ya lose

-Está llegando a los 27 ..¿Crees que su ideal de felices para siempre es llegar a tu casa y salir después de que tuviste sexo con otra?-Dijo mirándolo serio

Todos se quedaron callados ante la respuesta del rubio y empezaron a jugar normal, Sasuke era el que más sorprendido estaba...pero ¿es cierto?..Jamás se había puesto a pensar en esa situación..Hinata ya pronto tendría 30 y como cualquier mujer QUERRIA CASARSE CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y SER FELIZ..pero Sasuke jamás creyó en el matrimonio, se le hacia una farsa o algo por el estilo, por eso el tenia su propio estilo de vida y el tendría que dejárselo en claro a Hinata tarde o temprano

La siguiente semana paso demasiado rápido pero todo fue muy normal para Sasuke y Hinata ya que ambos ya tenían su rutina juntos.. como sabían que sería un largo tiempo sin hablar en persona, trataron de estar más cerca el uno con el otro ..pero el día llego, ella se tenía que ir, así que Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto para despedirse, pero antes de dejar que bajara Hinata del auto este la tomo del brazo

-Sasuke..¿pasa algo?

-Hinata ¿solo somos amigos verdad?-Dijo en tono serio

-etto...-Hinata sentía su cara arder - Y-Yo..

-Olvídalo, no importa..perderás tu vuelo -Y volteo a verla -Espero que todo salga bien

-S-Sasuke..te extrañare-Dijo Hinata y bajo del carro para ir directamente a su vuelo..tenía miedo de la respuesta de Sasuke ..

Entonces sonó la voz de una aeromoza diciendo *Apaguen sus celulares por favor*

Hinata saco su celular y vio el fondo de pantalla..si, era una foto con Sasuke en el parque de diversiones, pero no estaba con su clásica mueca sino con una sonrisa junto a ella ..sin pensarlo sonrió y envió un mensaje a su amigo para después apagar el celular, sería un vuelo largo..

Mientras Sasuke seguía en su auto pensando en ella *Dijo que me extrañara...* Se dio un golpe mental * ¿porque no respondí?..¿la extrañare? * y noto la notificación en su celular, rodo los ojos pensando que sería su molesto amigo pero al ver en la pantalla MENSAJE DE HINA sonrió y al abrirlo se encontró con:

*Sasuke pórtate bien, volveré pronto, te quiero amigo *

-Así que..pronto?..Mas te vale odiosa-Sonrió y encendió el auto para dirigirse a su casa


	4. Chapter 4

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE

Ya es un nuevo día..Hinata se fue ayer..¿Qué hago? ..Bueno, no es que dependa de ella pero..Pff..¿Con quién iré a desayunar? Tal vez debería invitar a una de las chicas con las que salgo..No es tan mala idea..Me levanto de mi cama de mala gana y busco mi celular para citar a alguna chica, la primera que me aparece se llama Karin...no suena mal.. la verdad no la recuerdo muy bien pero así puedo distraerme y despejar la cabeza un rato, ya más tarde llamare a Hinata para preguntarle por su vuelo.

La llevo esperando media hora bajo su departamento ..Hinata nunca me dejo esperando.. Que fastidio..tengo hambre, ¿tengo que seguir esperando que salga? ¡Bien hecho Sasuke! Eres un genio..

Por fin sale..lleva puesto bastante maquillaje en la cara pero supongo que no tengo otra opción, nunca me han gustado las mujeres que llevan demasiado maquillaje..

-Andando- Digo de mala gana, detesto que me hagan esperar..

-Si Sasuke kun!-Me toma del brazo y se cuelga como niña pequeña..¡genial! otra cosa que odio-¿A qué lugar me llevaras a comer?

-Hmp a un restaurante cerca de aquí-Digo, pensando en ir al restaurante donde siempre voy con Hinata

-¿Es bueno?-Dice con un tono fastidioso para mi gusto- Porque yo no almuerzo en cualquier lado- Dijo con arrogancia

-Hmp ..-No respondo nada mas.. me estoy empezando a irritar y eso que no llevo mucho tiempo con ella

Por fin llegamos al restaurante..no deja de hablar ni un solo momento..no sé en qué momento me desconecte totalmente de la conversación pero ya solo espero a que el camarero llegue a pedir la orden

-Buenos días joven Uchiha..veo que hoy no viene con su amiga-Dice el camarero mirando con extrañeza a mi acompañante actual

-¿Amiga?-Pregunta Karin irritada-¿A qué amiga se refiere Sasuke -kun?

-Eso a ti no te concierne- Le contesto frio

-Bueno.. ¿Y qué va a ordenar hoy joven?-Pregunta el camarero para mejorar el ambiente

-Bueno..Karin trata de adivinar que quiero ordenar- La quiero poner a prueba

-¿Por qué?

-Sera divertido..-Le sonrío con arrogancia

Lo piensa un poco - ¡Una galleta!-Me contesta como una niña pequeña

Se forma una gotita en mi frente -No...tienes que ser especifica..¿Qué tipo de galleta? -Le ayudo un poco

-Una galleta...Una galleta muy grande!

-Yo creo..-Trate de ordenar pero Karin me interrumpió

-Vamos a querer dos rollos fritos..pollo frito y esas cosas fritas de cerdo, Gracias-Dijo sonriendo al camarero

-Sí, pero son fritas..-Digo en tono molesto

-Hay por favor Sasuke-kun come algo frito! -Me acerca con los palillos los rollos fritos- No te hará daño!-Se inclino más hacia mí con los palillos, pero al ser torpe lo dejo caer sobre mi pantalón...Me lleva la P*****

De acuerdo, tal vez la mañana no fue la mejor del mundo pero después de dejar a Karin en su casa he invitado a Vanessa al parque donde siempre voy en las tardes con Hinata a pasar el rato..hasta ahora ha sido solo un poco fastidiosa

-Sasuke-kun! ¿Porque estamos aquí?

-Solo quiero mirar el lago un rato-Dije

-Es aburrido.. -Dijo en tono de puchero

-¿Por que hablas como niña chiquita?-Le pregunto fríamente...me pongo a pensar y Hinata nunca hablaba así

-Claro que no!-Dice volteando a otro lado-¡Helados!- Y sin pensarlo va corriendo jalándome del brazo-¡ Cómprame uno!

-¿Disculpa?-Digo con arrogancia- Me parece que puedes comprártelo tu misma

-Hum! Entonces cómprame una de las pinturas de ahí!-Dijo señalando a un vendedor a lo cual solo negué con la cabeza

¿Esta chica quiere que le compre todo?...termine fastidiado y me fui a mi casa sin decir ninguna palabra..

Tal parece que es hora.. llamare a Hinata para ver como esta, tomó mi celular con prisa y marco el numero..suena un par de veces y contesta

-¿H-Hola?- Se escucha extraña

-Hinata..Soy yo Sasuke- ¿Porque estoy nervioso?- ¿Como está el clima en Inglaterra?

-E-Está bien..solo que estoy en Escocia..

-Ohh.. claro..claro.. Es de día ¿no?

Bosteza- Son las tres de la mañana...

-Perdón.. amm ..lo siento ..-Se forma un silencio incomodo - ¿Y ya viste al monstruo del lago Ness?- Me rio tontamente pero no escucho la risa de Hinata- Ok.. mal chiste..-¿Por qué no me sigue la plática?- Oye ..y ..adivina que paso..

-¿Q-Que paso?- Se escucha cansada

-Taparon el bache

-¿Bache?

-Si..el del 83

-Q-que bien..-Hace una pausa- Sasuke...

-¿Si?

-Voy a volver a dormirme..

-Ahh- Suspiro- ok si..

-Te quiero

-¿Me hablas mañana?-Me colgó- Adiós...-Me quedo confundido..ella nunca me colgaba!..joder estoy paranoico y después de la tarde que acabo de tener...nada puede salir peor

Llamo a otra chica para desestresarme un rato y paso la noche con ella..por alguna razón no me sentí igual..fue algo..incomodo. Seguramente fue por mi mal día, si! eso debe ser!..Me levanto al baño y preparo la ducha, empiezo a sentir el agua sobre mi cuerpo y me relajo automáticamente, de repente..vienen recuerdos.. si, recuerdos con mi amiga Hinata..como siempre muy torpe ... siempre adivinaba lo que quería ordenar.. todas las tardes se sentaba junto a mí en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo..también era tan torpe que cuando quería algo nunca me decía..ella siempre ahorraba y no importaba cuantos días tardara en juntar el dinero por su cuenta, ella siempre compraba todo para ella misma, es muy independiente..

-Sasuke-kun! te llaman!

Salgo de la ducha rápidamente y me pongo una toalla en la cintura, tomo mi teléfono y veo que la llamada perdida es de Hinata - Mierda...era una llamada importante y la perdí

-Ya volverá a llamar Sasuke-kun.. mientras podemos divertirnos un..-No la deje terminar y empecé a vestirme dispuesto a salir de ahí, tome mis zapatos y me marche de ese lugar..


	5. Chapter 5

**Punto de vista de Hinata **

Ya pasaron varios días pero solo he hablado una vez con Sasuke desde que llegue aquí..me siento un poco sola ya que soy la única chica en el grupo..he visitado lugares hermosos desde mi llegada.. las obras de arte.. la cultura.. todo de aquí me sorprende gratamente, aunque por ser la única mujer no me integro mucho con los chicos del grupo..

-oye Hyuga!- me grita un compañero de trabajo - ven a tomar un trago con nosotros! no mordemos

Lo había olvidado...ahora mismo me encuentro en un tipo bar antiguo con unos compañeros de trabajo..cuando me invitaron no quería sonar descortés, así que simplemente acepte sin darle vueltas al asunto, pero ahora...están algo pasados de copas y lo que me dijo Sasuke me viene a la mente "todos te quieren en su cama" ...cierto.. también me llamo "ultima virgen" ...me sonrojo solo de pensarlo..

-hey Hyuga!¿¡ me estas ignorando?!

-P-Perdón...- me acerque un poco a ellos con mi timidez...-este... ¿pasa algo?

-Solo queremos que vengas a platicar con nosotros... te vemos muy solita ahí -se acerco a mi demasiado para mi gusto- no queremos que te pase algo malo

-este.. si ..- de repente como una salvación divina sonó mi celular ... agradecí a dios y salí del bar para contestar la llamada

...llamada...

-¿Hina?¿Estas ahí?

-Sasuke! gracias!

-¿eehh? ¿tanto añorabas una llamada mía?-rio un poco

-La verdad si -no pude evitar mi tono de tristeza

\- ¿Paso algo Hina?

-Me da un poco de miedo estar sola con puros hombres... pero..

-¿Como que sola?¿No hay otras mujeres?

-Este... no

-¿Donde estas en este momento? ¿te están haciendo algo malo?

-estamos en un bar...y ellos...

-ellos...?

-Están un poco ebrios...

-Vete de ahí

-¿eehh?

-¿No me escuchaste tonta? Vete de ahí

-S-Si Sasuke..

-Diles que tienes que ver a un amigo que visita el país y vete de ahí-sonaba muy molesto- a algún lugar donde puedas pasar la noche.. yo te vuelvo a llamar en una hora para ver si estás bien

-Ok Sasuke..te quiero..- no sabía si decirlo pero salió de mi boca sin pensar y colgué

Inmediatamente entre y me disculpe con mis compañeros de trabajo dando la excusa que Sasuke me había dado

-Quédate Hyuga! Nos divertiremos...- me decían pero me negué- Además..está lloviendo mucho ..parece que no sería seguro conducir

-N-No queda m-muy lejos el lugar donde se hospeda mi a-amigo..

-Bueno..

Y sin decir mas salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo...no soy buena mintiendo y la verdad no me gusta mentir pero sentía un miedo que mataría a cualquiera..El hombre en bar tenía razón, está lloviendo mucho aquí, tengo buena vista pero no logro ver nada..

Y sin ningún aviso se escucho una explosión y de pronto un golpe, Hinata se quedo quieta unos segundos para darse cuenta que había caído en un gran bache

-Esto no puede ser peor...-dijo viendo su situación...trataba de ver por el parabrisas pero la lluvia lo impedía, volteo la vista a su ventana y pego un grito- ¡ahhhhh! ...¿e-es..u-una vaca?- Estoy atrapada...entre una manada de vacas en una tormenta... al decirlo en su mente no sonaba tan loco o ¿sí? De repente escucho ese tono habitual en su celular - Hay..gracias a dios...Sasuke!- y contesto el teléfono

-¿Hinata?-se estaba cortando la llamada- esta...bi..en...

-Sasuke? estoy atrapada bajo una tormenta rodeada de una manada de vacas!

-N...-no podía entender nada de lo que Sasuke decía- s...

-Por favor Sasuke... no me dejes sola...- sin pensarlo salieron mis lagrimas... y de repente escuche el típico "pipipi" ...la llamada se corto totalmente...estoy dentro de un auto descompuesto por un gran bache.. rodeada de una manada de vacas con una lluvia casi tan fuerte como la del arca de Noé..¿Algo falta a esta noche?

Vi en el espejo retrovisor una sombra bastante extraña y sin pensarlo dos veces puse los seguros a la puerta ¿ahora qué? ¿el monstro del lago Ness viene por mi? Negué con la cabeza ...esos solo son mitos ¿no? pero unos golpes suaves en mi ventana me sacaron de mi trance.. y baje la ventana suavemente

-Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-no podía ver su rostro..pero por su voz era obvio que era un hombre..

-Es..usted un policía?-Pregunte cual niña asustada

-No, solo pasaba por aquí, pero veo que se ha quedado atorada señorita

-S-Si..-no aguante mas y solté algunas lagrimas del miedo

-Tranquila..la ayudare.. yo vengo a caballo pero le daré mi abrigo

-Y usted?..si yo uso su abrigo..usted terminara todo mojado.. y tal vez.. se enferme..

-Le aseguro que estaré ben señorita, los escoceses no somos débiles

-E-Esta bien..-Se quito rápidamente el gran saco que llevaba mientras yo abría la puerta y me cubrió, dejando ver una camisa de manga larga negra que tornaba su bien formado torso

-¿Me permite?- Me dijo extendiéndome sus brazos en señal de algo

-¿Perdón?- no entendí

-La cargare para que no se le dificulte subir al caballo- Me explico

-N-No hace falta!..emm.. yo puedo subir sola..- Me dirigí hacia el caballo pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al notar que era demasiado grande! jamás había visto un caballo tan imponente! Trate en vano de subir pero terminaba cayéndome torpemente..hasta que escuche risas.. volteé a ver a mi acompañante y se estaba riendo de mi..

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?- Dijo en tono burlón

Yo solo sentí mi rostro sonrojado y asentí para después sentir como me levantaba con delicadeza para que subiera al caballo, el subió sin ningún problema, pero subió atrás de mi.. como si fuera un abrazo tomo las riendas del caballo y empezó a galopar- Iremos a un lugar cerca de aquí... dudo de podamos avanzar mucho con esta lluvia- Me dijo al oído...Y así fue.. no avanzamos mucho pero por suerte llegamos a un pequeño hotel regional bastante hogareño, vi como él hablaba con el dueño pidiendo habitaciones separadas, parecía que no era un acosador después de todo, me jalo del brazo y me dirigió a mi habitación

-Bien.. usted se quedara aquí señorita..No me dan mucha confianza estos lugares, si necesita algo estaré en la habitación de alado

-D-Disculpe..no me ha dicho su nombre- me daba curiosidad..sin el saco grande aun no se veía su cara ..llevaba puesta una especie de mascara ..me recordaba a la máscara que usaba un antiguo maestro de clases de Sasuke..me parece que se llamaba Kakashi , aunque el tenia unos ojos color turquesa claro.. eran unos ojos bastante bonitos..

-Soy Gaara ..usted tampoco me ha dicho su nombre- Dijo viéndome con una mirada tierna

-Hinata..Hyuga Hinata..-Dije pero note mi sonrojo.. y solo trate de mantener la mirada en el piso

-Bien señorita Hinata, es un placer conocerla..- Dijo inclinándose

-Lo mismo digo Gaara-kun..- Lo imite

-Me retiro a mi habitación por cualquier cosa solo llame a mi puerta- Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero tome rápidamente su manga de manera suave- Gracias por salvarme..pero no conozco este lugar y me da miedo dormir sola..

-Cualquiera que la escuche pensaría que me está proponiendo algo indecoroso- parecía que sonreía

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que entendí y me puse tan roja como un tomate- ¡N-No me re-refería a eso!..yo...este.. es que.. ¿no podríamos pedir una habitación con dos camas?

-¿Le da tanto miedo que le pide a alguien que acaba de conocer quedarse con usted en la misma habitación?

Asentí para después mirar el piso- U-Usted no es m-mala persona.. me salvo-pasaron unos momentos que me parecieron eternos y escuche una tierna risa

-Está bien.. pediré una habitación con dos camas- Y se fue para luego regresar y jalarme hasta la nueva habitación..sabía que era muy atrevido pero en realidad me daba más miedo quedarme sola en un lugar que no conozco a quedarme con el hombre que me acababa de ayudar

-Bien..Póngase cómoda o duerma.. ya es tarde- me dijo.. sonaba más nervioso que yo

-S-si gracias.. y me quite el gran saco que él me prestó pero aun así estaba mojada..mi camisa estaba pegada a mi cuerpo ..vire mi vista y vi a Gaara-kun sonrojado- Perdón..yo.. emm..- quería hablar pero me interrumpió

-La dueña del lugar me vendió unas camisas- me arrojo una camisa roja y la tome - Es de hombre.. pero al menos no dormirá con la camisa mojada, puede cambiarse en el baño- me señalo el lugar y yo solo agradecí

Fui inmediatamente a cambiarme, no quería tardarme ya que seguramente el se cambiaria también en el baño así que me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y salí, pero me quede en shock al entrar y ver a Gaara-kun sin camisa frente a mi...después no pude más y caí desmayada

-Hinata!- Escuche un grito de un hombre

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?

-Soy Gaara..-Me tenía en sus brazos - Tranquila te llevare a la cama

-Gracias..- Dije cuando él me puso en la cama

Escuche que sonó mi teléfono ..era ..¡Sasuke! ¡tenía que contestar! me pare sin pensarlo pero me temblaron las piernas y caí al piso de rodillas

-¿Estás bien? no te esfuerces

-Gaara-kun por favor contesta...-Dije débilmente sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas

Gaara fue directo a contestar el teléfono

-¿Hola?- Dijo Gaara dudoso

-¿Quién eres?¿Donde está Hinata?

-Hinata está bien, ella esta..

-Oye idiota si le haces algo a Hinata te juro que ...

-Oye tranquilo..ella está ahora en la cama descansando..

-¿Y porque tienes su teléfono?¿Como que en la cama?¿la tienes en frente? Pásamela

-Pues estamos en la recamara y...

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Hinata...

Gaara iba a contestar y explicar pero vio que Hinata parecía estar sufriendo y sin pensarlo colgó el teléfono y fue a atenderla, seguramente le había hecho daño estar en la lluvia y el frio..sin darse cuenta de que dejo a un Uchiha al teléfono molesto... bueno más que molesto... sin duda quería matar a ese sujeto


	6. Chapter 6

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE

Genial..simplemente genial..¿Quién era el idiota que estaba con Hinata?..Por más coraje que me diera no puedo hacer nada.. no sé donde esta Hinata exactamente..¿Pero qué hago?¿ Me quedo de brazos cruzados? No, eso jamás

Necesito tranquilizarme y pensar en alternativas..llamare a Sakura tal vez ella sepa quién es él o donde esta Hinata

Tome rápidamente mi teléfono y llame a Sakura pero para mi mala suerte me contesto el Dobe

-¿Sasuke?

-Naruto..Pásame a Sakura

-¿Para que la quieres?

-Un tipo esta con Hinata y quiero saber si ella sabe algo de él..solo pásamela!

-¿Estas celoso ? (─‿‿─)

-Solo pásamela! (-_-#)

-Si admites que estas celoso (─‿‿─)

-Pásamela si no quieres que este ahí en 15 minutos para que después te mate lenta y dolorosamente (¬.¬)

\- ok... (╥︣﹏᷅╥) cuando se trata de Hinata das miedo..

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura...dime.. ¿Hinata de ha llamado últimamente?

-Si! Hablamos ayer ¿por qué?

-Hoy me contesto un tipo cuando le hable a su celular y quería saber si tu..

-¿ Estas celoso ? (─‿‿─) SI ESTA CELOSO!*VOZ DE NARUTO AL FONDO

-No empieces tu también..ambos son tal para cual..pero dime, ¿si te contó sobre él?

-Ammm... No ..No me dijo absolutamente nada..esa Hinata es una loquilla, mira que agarrar a un escoses no es fácil

-...¿Y al menos te dijo en que parte de Escocia esta?

-No..tampoco me dijo eso.. no me digas que... (─‿‿─)

-¿Qué? (¬.¬)

-¿Planeabas ir a buscarla? (¬‿¬)

-¡Claro que sí! qué tal si ese tipo es un violador o algo..

-Aja...*Se escucharon Naruto y Sakura al unisonó \\(^◡^ )

Colgué el teléfono.. no aguante mas...pff...definitivamente no podía hacer nada ¿Y ahora qué? -MALDITA SEA...- grite en mi apartamento, llame un par de veces más pero nadie contestaba.. tengo que resignarme y esperar a que Hinata me llame, tal vez lo estoy confundiendo todo..Hinata no es el tipo de chica que se acuesta con tipos que apenas conoce...de hecho no se ha acostado con nadie..el único hombre con el que ha compartido cama ha sido conmigo!...aunque fue un accidente pero..no quiero ..no quiero imaginarme a Hinata sonrojándose por otro tipo en su cuarto..Soy un egoísta..y sin notarlo me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que ya eran las 8 de la mañana..me di una ducha fría y decidí quedarme en casa ese día...limpie mi casa, prepare la comida hasta que ya acabando todo me puse a leer un libro un rato, no me di cuenta del momento exacto pero me quede dormido

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, era una llamada..HINATA! me pare tan rápido como pude pero ya había colgado...mierda, regrese la llamada pero entraba- **Odio Escocia** \- dije mientras me dejaba caer al sofá

El resto de la semana hice las cosas que hacía con Hinata..parecía un estúpido perdedor ordenando dos pasteles, uno de chocolate y otro de limón..me los comía con un poco de ¿tristeza? No lose..Llegaban chicas a coquetearme pero solo pagaba la cuenta y me levantaba dispuesto a irme

Paseaba por el parque donde siempre estábamos en la tarde..por lo general terminábamos nuestros cafés y nos quitábamos los zapatos para caminar sobre el pasto..Imaginen lo loco que me veía caminando solo sin zapatos en el pasto..de repente vi a una pareja de ancianos en un bote, parecía que se habían atorado en la orilla del lago

-Tenemos que moverlo!- decía el hombre

-Mi amor estamos atorados..-Decía la mujer

Me acerque para preguntar- ¿Necesitan ayuda?-

-¿Podrías darnos una mano?-Me grito el señor en el bote

-Es que nos quedamos atorados..-Explico la señora

-claro..- Me acerque al bote y le dije- Siéntese -El hombre obedeció y yo suavemente fui empujando el bote hatsa que pudo flotar en el agua

-Muchas gracias!- Me dijeron ambos, yo solo los observe ..parecían una pareja bastante feliz..se abrasaron el uno al otro y el señor le beso la mejilla a su esposa- Que tengas un lindo día!

Sonreí tontamente y me fui a mi entrenamiento de basquetbol con los chicos.

Ya estando en la cancha parecía que no fuera yo mismo, estaba torpe y lento a todos los chicos les sorprendían siempre mis movimientos pero hoy...hoy estoy de la ...Pff. ...bueno es mi mejor momento.

-Pásame el balón!-Me gritaba Naruto y cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo alguien del otro equipo me quito el balón

Minutos después Shikamaru tenía el balón y trate de quitárselo rápidamente, para mi mala suerte fui demasiado brusco y cometí falta, todos pararon el juego y me miraron con cara de pregunta

-¿Sasuke qué te pasa hoy?- me pregunto Naruto

-Ahh.. ya no se creo que me enamore de Hina..- Dije pasándome la toalla por el cabello para quitarme el sudor

No escuche nada por unos segundos y decidí interrumpir el silencio

-Ya paso, Ya paso...Sigamos el juego

Todos seguían en estado de shock

-Es que..sin ella algo me falta y eso me hace pensar que tal vez hay algo más que acostarse con varias- dije tomando el balón

-¿Qué? No te entiendo - Me dijo Kiba con tono de sorpresa

-Yo creo que ya te perdimos-Dijo Shikamaru en su tono habitual

-Yo sé a lo que te refieres Sasuke!- Me gritaba Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

Terminamos la práctica y Naruto se acerco a mí, parecía que quería apoyarme o eso sentí yo

-Se lo diré a Hina..-le dije, el alzo las cejas de sorpresa-Cuando ella venga le diré que quiero estar con ella- hice una pequeña pausa- Sin matrimonio, solo estar juntos

-Hay que lindo Sasuke -Me contesto Naruto algo molesto

Con Hinata

Ya es un nuevo día.. lose por que al abrir los ojos me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a la luz..me encuentro en una habitación un poco extraña ¿Dónde estoy? De repente llegan a mí los recuerdos de la noche anterior y veo la cama de alado, hay un joven pelirrojo acostado en la cama aun durmiendo, me levanto con suavidad y lo observo detenidamente, ya no tiene la máscara de anoche...es un chico bastante apuesto..y al dormir se ve lindo, no se por cuánto tiempo estuve viendo a Gaara dormir pero de repente abrió los ojos y se encontró con mi mirada puesta en el, obviamente me sonroje pero me levante y dije- B-Buenos D-Días..gracias por cuidar de mi anoche

-¿Ya estas mejor? Anoche parecía que te daría fiebre..

-Creo..creo que ya estoy bien..yo solo..-No me dejo terminar y se acerco a mi poniendo su mano en mi frente

-Tienes temperatura..

-N-No es nada..- Se acerco mas a mi quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, yo sabía que se debía a mi sonrojo

-Yo..no estoy seguro de que estés bien..- casi estaba pegado a mi cara

-Gaara-kun...-El me vio con duda y se percato de que estábamos en una situación un poco...incomoda y se sonrojo

-Hinata..-Dijo con nerviosismo- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-¿Eehh?...amm no creo ¿porque?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?


	7. Chapter 7

-¿S-Salir? ...¿se..se refiere a u-una cita?- me tape la boca e inmediatamente se instalo un sonrojo en mi rostro...

-¿no le gusta la idea?- me pregunto nervioso

-N-No es eso...me gustaría salir pero..

-No me digas que el que llamo anoche es tu novio..si lo es me sentiré como un idiota al invitarte a salir- Bajo la mirada

-¿Sasuke? ¿mi novio? - No sé porque sentí un golpe en mi pecho- ...el...el es...mi mejor amigo

-entonces...¿hay otra razón para no aceptar mi invitación?

-este...

-Tal vez yo..¿no soy de su agrado?

-¿eehh? ¿De mi agrado?

-¿No le gusto?

Pude sentir mi cara arder por su pregunta- No!- dije ante la sorpresa, el me miro tristemente

-¿Entonces no le gusto?...ya entiendo..

-No es eso! Si me gusta! pero...- ¿que acabo de decir? ..no me atrevo a verle la cara..seguramente está confundido.. nunca he sido buena con las palabras..

Levanto mi rostro y me encuentro con su sonrisa, me pareció la sonrisa más tierna que jamás vi...¿A esto le llaman amor a primera vista? No..creo que eso es diferente, sin embargo se que algo dentro de mi dio vueltas en mi cabeza..es como ..cuando vi la sonrisa de Sasuke por primera vez, no fue cruel, fue más bien sincera...¿Por qué mis pensamientos cambiaron de Gaara a Sasuke?

-Hinata- Gaara me saco de mis pensamientos- tengamos una cita

\- S-Si- respondo sonriéndole-P-Pero..antes me gustaría hablarle a Sasuke-kun ..tal vez esté preocupado

-Claro, yo preparare todo para salir- Me sonrió- Te hablare cuando este todo listo

Y así Gaara salió de la habitación dejándome a mí un poco nerviosa, seguramente Sasuke estaría molesto por no contestarle ayer.. pero no podía dejar las cosas así, tome valor y marque el numero..sonó un par de veces y después escuche una voz que no conocía..

-¿Hola?-parecía la voz de una mujer

-este...este e-es el numero de S-Sasuke Uchiha?- me sentí tonta preguntando..

-Sí, espera un momento es que está ocupado, ya sabes ..como siempre está rodeado de chicas.. pero espérame..ya le digo que conteste

-s-si..gracias- me sentí un poco triste...¿Por qué?

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

\- Sasuke soy Hinata..

-¿Hinata?...perdón no tenía mi teléfono a la mano, estamos en casa de Naruto, en una comida y ya sabes.. de hecho esta aquí con Sakura..te pondré en alta voz para que los saludes..ya que Naruto no deja de molestar

-Si..amm..- ¿qué digo? me siento una tonta

-Hola Hinata-chan! ¡Ya te extrañamos mucho!- escuche la voz de Naruto

-Hola Hinata, espero que estés bien..ya después te hablare para que me cuentes el chisme de ayer eee- escuche la voz de Sakura..reí ante el comentario

\- ¿Estás bien? ...anoche me preocupaste..-era Sasuke..¿estaba preocupado por mi?

-Si yo...-HINATA YA ES HORA *VOZ DE GAARA AL FONDO- Perdón.. me tengo que ir..

-¿Hinata-chan con quien estas?- Pregunto Naruto..seguramente se escucho por el teléfono la voz de Gaara

-este...- Quería explicar pero no sabía como

-¿Hinata no me digas que ya tienes novio en Escocia?-Me pregunto Sakura...¿Qué digo?

-Yo..este...- HINATA PASA ALGO? ME PREOCUPE AL VER QUE TARDABAS TANTO*VOZ DE GAARA AL FONDO - este..ya voy Gaara-kun...este..Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun me tengo que ir..tengo...

No pude terminar ya que Gaara-kun me quito el teléfono y dijo- Olvídate de todo hoy..ok? Es hora de que te diviertas un poco Hinata- y sin decir más me tomo de la mano para salir.

CON SASUKE

Todos en la habitación estaban en shock ...¿Hinata estaba con un chico? NO! Eso no puede ser!..más ahora que Sasuke por fin se había tragado el orgullo para hablar de sus sentimientos...

-Ni siquiera se despidió.. es algo raro en Hinata..- Dijo Sakura un poco triste

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan seguramente fue una emergencia pero el mas dolido debería ser Sasuke

-¿Porque yo?- Dije un poco arrogante

\- Pues es que contigo siempre se despide con un "te quiero Sasuke" y esta vez ni adiós dijo- Me recalco

\- cállate..- era cierto..¿Por qué me sentí tan raro ante el comentario de mi amigo?

-¿Qué harás Sasuke teme?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hinata-chan estaba con un chico!

-¿Crees que no lo sé idiota?- me sentía como un poco...¿Celoso? pero luego pensé, Hinata no saldría con un chico de otro país así como si nada, seguramente es un amigo..ella no ha tenido novios desde hace ya un año.. creo..Y me empecé a reír con un tono de arrogancia- Es solo un amigo, no le tomara importancia

-Entonces.. cuando Hinata vuelva..¿Le dirás lo que sientes por ella?-Me pregunto Sakura

-Eso ya lo decidí, no me echare para atrás solo porque ella este conociendo amigos nuevos- Dije con tono de confianza ante Naruto y Sakura

-Y si Hinata se enamora de ese chico..creo que dijo Gaara..¿Qué harás?-Dijo Sakura en un tono serio

-Hmp- Fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de salir por la puerta. ¿Qué pasa si Hinata está enamorada de alguien más?...¿Y si ella solo me ve como a un amigo?..Sentí un escalofrió por toda mi espalda..- Eso no puede ser- Me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba por la calle - Solo esperare que ella vuela y le diré todo..- Pero ahí fue cuando mi ego entro ¿Ella me colgó cierto?¿Ni siquiera se despidió? Tampoco mando un mensaje hasta ahora...Pues no la llamare, hasta que ella me llame...tal vez suene un poco estúpido pero los Uchiha tenemos nuestro orgullo, el cual siempre exige que nos traten como merecemos.

Nota de autora: Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ...esta muy cortito...Quería agradecer a todos los que han leído mi fanfic hasta aquí, gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me entusiasman mucho y me animan a seguir con la historia..puede que tardé un poco en subir el próximo capitulo ya que darán calificaciones en mi escuela (╥︣﹏᷅╥)

Pero me daré algunas escapadas de los estudios y escribiré lo que sigue en la historia ya que estoy muy entusiasmada por escribir el próximo capitulo （っ＾▿＾）¿Sasuke se pondrá mas celoso de lo que está?¿Que pasara entre Hinata y Gaara? ¡Esto y más en el próximo episodio! \ (•◡•) /


	8. Chapter 8

CON HINATA

Tal parece que no estoy soñando, han pasado 3 días desde que no he hablado con mis amigos pero estoy tan feliz..ya fuimos a unos museos, restaurantes y lugares turísticos populares, me he divertido mucho, ahora estamos en un gran campo lleno de hermosas flores, solo nosotros dos, recostados sobre el pasto, gire mi cabeza y me encontré a Gaara junto a mi viendo el cielo.. se ve muy apuesto..solo escuchar mis pensamientos hace que me sonroje, así que de manera rápida giro mi cabeza al lado contrario y me encuentro con una flor algo marchita junto a mí, me senté y la observe detenidamente...creo que pase mucho tiempo viéndola ya que Gaara hablo.

-Ese es una extraña flor escocesa..es un botón de abrojo..- me dijo- solo florecen 4 horas antes de extinguirse

-Debe ser una flor hermosa cuando esta viva- dije con algo de tristeza

-¿Te gustaría ver una?-me pregunto acercándose a mi

-e-es casi imposible n-no?

El se puso de pie y camino para quedar justo frente a mi - te prometo que recorreré todo el país para encontrar esta flor..- me sonrió

-Gaara-kun...- Me quede en shock total..creo que lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme- G-Gracias

-Agradéceme cuando la tengas en tus manos Hina- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

¿Me dijo Hina? ..Creo que las únicas personas que me llamaban así era mi padre, mi hermana y Sasuke...

No pude pensar mas ya que me di cuenta de que Gaara-kun estaba muy cerca...ambos nos quedamos quietos por un largo rato, pero mi sonrojo empezó a aumentar y para tratar de calmarme mordí mi labio suavemente.- Etto.. Gaara-kun..yo ..tengo que llamar a mi amigo Sasuke ..

-aahh.. claro - me miro algo raro y se separo de mi..

CON SASUKE

-Han pasado tres días y Hinata no se ha dignado en hablarme, si cree que yo le hablare está totalmente equivocada...- Me digo a mi mismo en mi gran habitación, en estos días no he salido de casa, ahora mismo estoy en cama solo pensando ...

De repente escucho el timbre - deben ser Naruto y los demás...- y me levanto de mi cama solo para abrir la puerta, al verme aun con la pijama empiezan a preguntar muchas estupideces, pero al no estar de humor para responder solo los deje en la sala y me fui a recostar en mi cama otra vez.

-Oye..esto ya se pone serio- decía Kiba a Naruto al ver la condición de su amigo

-Lose, tenemos que apoyarlo y sacarlo de la cama!- dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación de Sasuke - teme! ya sal de la cama! - trataba de jalonear las cobijas pero Sasuke no lo permitía

De repente el ruido del celular de Sasuke hiso que todos voltearan, Naruto tomo el celular al ver que Sasuke no tenia interés en sus llamadas y saco su típica sonrisa

-Es Hinata-chan!- grito eufórico

Sasuke se quito las cobijas de encima y trato de arrebatarle el celular a su amigo, lamentablemente no pudo y eso acabo con su paciencia- Dámelo Naruto! - le exigió

\- Sasuke ¿tanto te afecta que Hinata no te llame? (・ω・)

-Ja! ¿quién está afectado?- Dijo arrogante ante el comentario (¬_¬)

-Deberías dejar que conteste, ¿acaso no estás viendo como esta? La ausencia de Hinata lo está volviendo loco-Dijo Shikamaru

-Bien entonces contesta- dijo Naruto dándole el celular

Shikamaru y Kiba se miraron por un momento con duda

\- Deberes contestar, pero que no se note que estabas desesperado porque te llamara..

-Si! porque si no tienes control al principio de la relación y solo dependes de ella, siempre será así - decía Kiba de forma en burla

-Claro que tengo el control- decía Sasuke- es más! pondré el altavoz para que escuchen como me extraña

Sasuke contesto y sonrió con arrogancia ante sus amigos

-Sasuke?

-¿quién es?- pregunto Sasuke siguiendo los concejos de sus amigos

\- Etto.. soy yo.. Hinata

-¿Hinata? aaahhh esa Hinata! - Sasuke sonreía con arrogancia sin notar que sus amigos rodaban los ojos ( se estaba pasando) ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ-¿No te das cuenta de que soy alguien muy ocupado?

-Etto..s- si..seguro estabas ocupado..

-Sí, estaba tan ocupado.. que no he notado que hace tres días y tres horas que no llamas! (-.-)- dijo molesto

Todos en la habitación se golpearon la frente pensando "la cago" ಠ_ಠ

\- este...p-perdón es solo que he estado s-saliendo con alguien y p-pues no he tenido tiempo

-¿Una amiga?

\- Con un a-amigo.. de hecho..estamos por salir, solo q-quería decirte que e-estoy bien y que es posible que n-no llame mucho

-hmp.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar

Sus amigos deseaban que los tragara la tierra, habían ido a la habitación de su amigo a animarlo pero..justo ahora tenía un aura que mataría de miedo a todos, otra vez Hinata no se había despedido con su típico * Te quiero*

Sasuke se volvió a acostar en su cama y se cubrió con sus cobijas

-Sasuke! tienes que salir de la cama!- decía Naruto

-Lárgate- dije molesto (-_-;)

-HMP! seguramente Hinata-chan está disfrutando del hermoso clima donde esta!- El rubio lanzo una mirada a los otros chicos en la habitación y una sonrisa algo malvada..

Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto se miraron los unos a los otros, sonrieron al captar que todos entendían el plan en los ojos del rubio

-Seguramente está saliendo con ese amigo Gaara a tomar un helado- dijo Kiba ٩(˘◡˘)۶

\- O tal vez fueron al cine ..y ya sabes que pasa en la obscuridad- decía Shikamaru (¬‿¬)

Sasuke sentía una patada en el estomago con cada comentario de sus amigos (ㆆ_ㆆ)

\- Seguramente están sentados en algún lugar..-decía Kiba mientras se acercaban a la cama sigilosamente (¬‿¬)

-Hinata recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él..- dijo Shikamaru esperando que Sasuke se lo imaginara (¬‿¬)

-MIENTRAS SE SONROJA- termino Naruto (─‿‿─)

¿Hinata sonrojándose por alguien más? fue ahí donde su paciencia termino-CIERREN LA BOCA- dijo Sasuke, puso su aura asesina mientras se sentaba en su cama mirándolos con un gran enojo, los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta por un momento (⊙.⊙( ̃ₒ )⊙.⊙)

Los otros tres se miraron los unos a los otros y en un segundo estallaron en risas, Naruto vio la cara de su amigo y se lanzo hacia él en la cama para iniciar a molestarlo, después le siguió Kiba y Shikamaru ( aunque a este último no le gustaba "jugar" de esa forma sabia que solo así podrían mejorar el humor de su amigo)

-vamos amigo... ya todos sabemos que Hinata-chan te quiere-dijo Naruto

-enserio creen eso?- pregunto Sasuke, a lo cual todos asintieron-¿por qué tan seguros?

Los demás rieron

-Muy fácil Sasuke!- dijo Kiba

-ella es .. diferente.. cuando está contigo y tu también cuando estas con ella, hasta te hemos visto sonrojarte por ella -dijo Naruto recordando anécdotas

-Hmp .. .al menos no estaba todo el tiempo "Sakura-chan te amo""Sakura-chan sal conmigo por favor!""Sakura-chan yo te quiero, deberás!"-contesto Sasuke en tono de burla

Naruto se sonrojo y los demás rieron- mejor no rían por que están igual o peor .. ¿o no Shikamaru y Kiba? me parece que Temari es la dominante..y tu Kiba..mejor ni hablo (¬‿¬)- todos volvieron a aventarse contra el Uchiha sin piedad

Pasaron unos minutos entre patadas, empujones, cosquillas y otras tantas cosas, Sasuke empezó a reír, no tan fuerte como la risa de Naruto o Kiba pero sin duda gracias a sus amigos pudo sacar algo de enojo ese día...

Después de unos segundos los otros tres se miraron los unos a los otros y en un segundo estallaron en risas, Naruto vio la cara de su amigo y se lanzo hacia él en la cama para iniciar a molestarlo, después le siguió Kiba y Shikamaru ( aunque a este último no le gustaba "jugar" de esa forma sabia que solo así podrían mejorar el humor de su amigo)

Pasaron unos minutos entre patadas, empujones, cosquillas y otras tantas cosas, Sasuke empezó a reír, no tan fuerte como la risa de Naruto o Kiba pero sin duda gracias a sus amigos pudo sacar algo de enojo ese día...

Nota Atora: Perdonen T.T sé que he tardado demasiado en subir capitulo..pero mis calificaciones ..etto..jeje bueno estoy esperando pasar un examen importante ...ya saben (╥︣﹏᷅╥).. pero en mis ratos libres estoy escribiendo un poquito.. ya casi termino el siguiente capitulo, tiene demasiadas sorpresas..muajajaja ✍(◔◡◔)

Quería agradecer por sus comentarios del último capitulo ...enserio me emociona saber que alguien me está leyendo, muchas gracias (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ .. me parece que una personita me pregunto cómo hacia mis caritas.. pues yo ya me prendí como..pero para mas fácil (y como yo inicie) les recomiendo esta página /es/emoticones/#all_cats

Bueno.. sin más por el momento... les deseo bonito día \\(^◡^ )

Próximo capitulo...

Por fin llegara Hinata de su viaje... ¿qué hará Sasuke?

¿le dirá sus sentimientos? ¿Hinata será la misma? ¿Qué paso en Escocia que la cambio tanto?...

Esto en el próximo capítulo (perdonen mi emoción) （っ＾▿＾）


End file.
